The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for gripping articles, such as paper, cloth, napkins, etc., and/or even heavier objects as well.
When gripping elements together with a gripping device, such as a common paperclip, a mechanical stress is usually placed against two opposing clamping elements. Often this stress is sufficient enough to cause one or both clamping elements to deform. Once deformed, the two clamping elements can no longer apply a sufficient force to grip further objects in subsequent uses. A consumer is then forced to discard the deformed device and purchase an additional one.